The Business Expansion
Transcript This has been going on forever!", Squidward exclaims. The Krusty Krab hasn't been getting any customers, with the exception of Patrick, their regular customer. "I wonder what's been driving away all the money- I mean precious, precious customers?" Mr. Krabs shouted. "Maybe it's the food!" Squidward said, "After all, it is made by SpongeBob". "Maybe we aren't perky enough". SpongeBob exclaimed anxiously. "Maybe it's the smell"... Patrick sighed. "If it's the smell, it's coming from you". Squidward grumpily replied. "I think we might have to do something serious about this." Mr. Krabs said. He'd been waiting for this day for a while now, and he knew it would have to come someday. Today was that day. Mr. Krabs cautiously replied, "Hold on boys, we're goin' to the city". Each one of them slowly walk towards Mr. Krabs boatmobile. not knowing what's happening or why they are going to the city. "Say goodbye to the ol' Krusty Krab, she's a beauty" Krabs said with regret in his deep voice. He put his key in the ignition, put the boatmobile in drive, and stepped on the gas. Then finally, they were off. "I don't get it! Why are we going to the city?" Patrick asked with confusion evident in his voice. "Ya see boys, we've been losing customers, and we need to expand the Krusty Krab. We're setting up a location in New Kelp City. I know you may be alarmed, as it isn't exactly the best or most friendly part of town, but sometimes you have to do things you don't want to. Understand?" Mr. Krabs lectured. "We understand!" The three mindlessly said. "Good, now we're going to need materials to build the place" Mr. Krabs said. "Let's get some wood, tables, chairs, maybe carpet-". Before Mr. Krabs could finish, the boatmobile ran out of gas. "What! How could this happen? I just refilled it an hour ago!" Krabs said in utter shock. "We're in the middle of the road! New Kelp City is 20 miles away! Oh, I knew this was a terrible idea from the start", Squidward said. "Now, there's no time to be pessimistic. You have to be positive sometimes, SpongeBob said. "Wow, SpongeBob. I never heard you yell like that." Krabs said. "Whew, sorry. I'm just getting a little claustrophobic in this car. Lets get out and look for shelter." SpongeBob suggested. “Agreed.” Mr. Krabs said. They all leave the car and close the door. “Oh, look over there! A cave!” Yelled SpongeBob. “We can get shelter there!” SpongeBob runs in followed by Squidward, Patrick and Mr. Krabs. “Oh great. I knew this was a bad idea from the start.” Squidward said. “How the hell are we ever going to get to New Kelp City from here?” “Don’t worry, Squidward! We’ll find a way!” Said SpongeBob. “Oh sure.” Squidward said sarcastically. “It’s getting late.” Said Mr. Krabs. “Yeah, we should get some sleep.” Said SpongeBob. “Where are we going to sleep?” Asked Squidward. SpongeBob takes some seaweed he finds on the ground and uses it as a blanket and uses a boulder as a pillow. “Guys, this is perfect!” “Wow, living like cavemen. That is so perfect.” Squidward said. “Stop whining, Mr. Squidward!” Mr. Krabs said. “ In the navy, I had to sleep on nails! This is luxury compared to this.” “Whatever.” Said Squidward. They all tuck themselves in and sleep. A timecard saying the next day comes. It is now morning and SpongeBob and the gang just woke up. “Time for another day at wor… Oh yeah, we’re still trapped in the cave.” Said SpongeBob. “Oh, I’m so hungry. I am dying.” “If you’re hungry, you can share this delicious octopus with me.” Patrick said as he was holding Squidward. “Hey!” Squidward said. “We need to get out of here!” Yelled Mr. Krabs. “Don’t worry, guys!” Said SpongeBob proudly. “We will find a way! Follow me!” They keep walking straight and eventually Squidward goes crazy. “We’re never going to leave!” Yelled Squidward. “Squidward, calm…” SpongeBob said trying to calm Squidward down. “Shut up!” Yelled Squidward. “This isn’t the time that we were delivering the pizza and there was some giant rock that we were able to drive some ro… Wait a minute, that’s it!” “What’s it?” Asked SpongeBob. “The rock!” Yelled Squidward. “There’s one right there!” Points to a giant rock. “Just like the one we can used when we were delivering the pizza! SpongeBob, you can drive the rock to New Kelp City and we can all live happily ever after!” “That’s brilliant, Squidward!” Said SpongeBob. “But there’s one problem.” “What?” Asked Squidward “That’s not a rock, it’s a boulder.” Said SpongeBob. “We’re doomed!” Said Squidward. “Wait!” Said SpongeBob. “I see a light.” “You see a light?” Asked Patrick “Back away from the light!” “No, not that kind of light.” Said SpongeBob. “I see a light behind the boulder. There is most likely an exit behind the boulder! If we can all work together to push the boulder, we may be able to leave! Now, everyone push!” They all push and the boulder barely moves. “That’s not hard enough!” Said SpongeBob. “Push harder!” They all push harder and the boulder reveals an exit. “We’re out!” Yelled SpongeBob. “I told you guys we can do it!” “Only one problem.” Said Squidward. “What’s that, Squidward?” Asked SpongeBob. “We’re still in the middle of nowhere!” “I wouldn’t say that, Squidward!” Said SpongeBob. “Look at the sign!” “Welcome to New Kelp City.” Read Squidward. “We made it! There’s the Statue of Fisherty!” “And look over there!” Said Mr. Krabs as he points to a building. “The Krusty Krab!” Said SpongeBob! “Time for work!” The Krusty Krab is now open and is lined up with customers. “Wow!” Yelled SpongeBob. “We’ve never had these many customers!” “Yep and I’m making more money than ever!” Said Mr. Krabs. “I do miss the old times in Bikini Bottom though.” Said SpongeBob. “I wish there was something that would remind me of the old times.” “How about this?” Patrick asked. Patrick takes out a tape recorder and plays a recording of Fred yelling “My leg!” “That’ll do it” Said SpongeBob and the episode ends with everyone laughing. Category:ElectroElf Category:Percyblu Category:SaiyanGokuDBZ Category:Itsshehahnbro Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode